Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 19 (Days of the week)
Days of the week is the nineteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN has a puzzle with days of the week written on and Jup Jup takes away the piece of Sunday. *CHARLI pretends to be the sun. *KELLIE goes camping and packs everything she needs. *CHARLI packs her sleeping bag. *TIM plays a different wind chime for each day of the week. *CHARLI pretends to be a leaf being blown by the wind. *NATHAN shows his routine for each day of the week. *CHARLI does exercises for each day of the week. *KELLIE and Chats sing a song about a game with words. *CHARLI walks around the alphabet city. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 3 (Around your town). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a cat (Tim) that wears a different belt for each day of the week, but the Sunday's one is missing and he asks Kellie the mouse about it. Gallery Kathleen S2 E19.png Charli S2 E19 1.png Kellie S2 E19.png Charli S2 E19 2.png Tim S2 E19.png Charli S2 E19 3.png Nathan S2 E19.png Charli S2 E19 4.png Kellie Game With Words.png Charli S2 E19 5.png Sharing Stories S2 E19.png Trivia *Nathan and Charli are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday, Sunday again Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday, Sunday again. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday, Sunday again Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday, Sunday again. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday... Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday, Sunday again Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday, Sunday again. ;Body move #01 Spinning, turning, the sun is a circle Turning, spinning, sun is a circle Turn and spin, spin and turn Round and round a beautiful circle. Spinning, turning, the sun is a circle Turning, spinning, sun is a circle Turn and spin, spin and turn Round and round a beautiful circle. ;Word play Monday, washed my sleeping bag Tuesday, fold the tent Wednesday, I buy lots of yummy food for the big event Thursday, packed my backpack Friday, find sugar and tea A whole weekend of camping Two days in a tent by the sea. Monday, washed my sleeping bag Tuesday, fold the tent Wednesday, I buy lots of yummy food for the big event Thursday, packed my backpack Friday, find sugar and tea A whole weekend of camping Two days in a tent by the sea. ;Body move #02 Spread out my sleeping bag Spread it out with me Spread out my sleeping bag As flat, as flat can be. Roll up my sleeping bag Roll it up with me Roll up my sleeping bag As tight, as tight can be. Squash in my sleeping bag Squash it in with me Squash in my sleeping bag As snuggly as can be. ;Making music Sing, wind, sing Sing, wind, sing Make chimes ring What will today ring? Sing, wind, sing. Sing, wind, sing Sing, wind, sing Make chimes ring What will today ring? Sing, wind, sing. ;Body move #03 A leaf in the breeze hasn't to care It floats in the sky anytime, anywhere It twirls up, it twirls down Leaf in the breeze, float all over town. A leaf in the breeze hasn't to care Floats in the sky anytime, anywhere Twirls up, twirls down Leaf in the breeze, float all over town. ;Shapes in space Monday, fly a kite Tuesday, fish by a stream Wednesday, climb a tree Thursday, look at the stars Friday, dance in the rain Saturday, play football again Sunday, fun day, can't wait to Monday again. Monday, fly a kite Tuesday, fish by a stream Wednesday, climb a tree Thursday, look at the stars Friday, dance in the rain Saturday, play football again Sunday, fun day, can't wait to Monday again. Monday, fly a kite Tuesday, fish by a stream Wednesday, ... a tree Thursday, look at the stars Friday, dance in the rain Saturday, play football again Sunday, fun day, I've got to rest the Monday again. ;Body move #04 Move your mouth on Mondays Tuesdays, touch your toes Wednesdays, put your hands right out And put them on your nose Thursdays, make your feet go stomp Friday, twist around Saturday, stretch this way Sunday, jump off the ground It's the end of the week and then we do it all again. Move your mouth on Mondays Tuesdays, touch your toes Wednesdays, put your hands right out And put them on your nose Thursdays, make your feet go stomp Friday, twist around Saturday, stretch this way Sunday, jump off the ground It's the end of the week and then we do it all again. ;Filler song Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be The words can rhyme and words can sing With words we can do almost any fun thing We can bounce a ball We can sail through the sky We can crouch down low Or we can stretch up high We can practice singing a ABC Or count on our fingers, one, two, three Make a sound like a buzzing bee Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzzing bee Word play's fun for you and me Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be The words can rhyme and words can sing With words we can do almost any fun thing With words we can do almost any fun thing. ;Filler song Alphabet city, come walk with me A, B, C, D, E, F, G Alphabet city, what a great big town H, I, J, K, we're strolling around Stop at the corner, L, M, N, O Take it easy now, we're walking slow P, Q, R, we've come quite far S, T, U, V, what can we see? W, X, Y, way up high A tall, tall building touching the sky Alphabet city, we've come to Z All that walking, I'm ready for bed. ;Sharing stories I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk, meow. I can say meow, I can say hello And when I purr it's smooth and slow. I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk, meow. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about puzzles Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about camping Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about sleeping bags Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about wind chimes Category:Ep about leaves Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's game with words Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's alphabet city Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about collars